Sakura's Dream
by Trynyti
Summary: This is loosely based on a dream I had. I don't need any rude flames about how I shouldn't have any more dreams, thanks. Please keep in mind that I wrote this when I was about 13. September 06: I did some MAJOR editing. S&S, T


Hey, everyone. This was a very quick story, if you could even call it that. It was also written in one short and boring night, and revised several years later. It's based on a dream I had once and it's in diary form. For some strange reason, I decided to make it into a oneshot. Oddly enough, I chose CCS for the story. It's just, well, I guess sweet kawaii Sakura-chan came to my mind first.So enjoy, and tell me your thoughts, whether you think it's too deep, or whatever. Thanks for reading.

**SEPTEMBER 2006 UPDATE: I pretty much went through the entire story and changed bits and pieces of it. Mainly I changed the way Sakura speaks. That, and a lot of the random Japanese I threw in there, leftover from my otaku days ;;;  
So hopefully it's a bit better now, and actually readable. Please enjoy it!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptors. The amazingly wonderful CLAMP does. envious

_Dear Diary, I had a scary dream last night. I know, and hope, that it could never ever come true. I mean, this may sound silly, but why do I have the feeling that it could, and will, happen? Maybe it's because when I was younger, during my Clow Card days, my dreams gave me a hint about the future. I really wish Kero-chan was here. What if there's something he and Yue forgot to tell me about the Clow Cards? About my dreams? _

Anyway, he dream starts off where my best friend, Tomoyo-chan and 2 other friends (Chiharu and Rika) and I are at some theatre (movie? I'm not sure). At the last minute we decide we don't want to go to in after all. So we walk back out into the lobby and my crush, Syaoran-kun, is there. So we hook up with him and go to a huge and very elegant hotel. We're all hanging around the indoor olympic-sized pool, occasionally dipping our toes in. I'm looking into the water when I see Kero-chan and Suppi swimming around in the water, no struggles at all. Just paddling.

I turn around and Tomoyo and Syaoran are both gone. When I ask where they went, Chiharu just says that they went to the washroom. So we hang around for about another half hour, and decide we should go looking for our two friends. We split up and search the floor throughly, not bothering to go on the lower floors. Suddenly, I hear my name being called - Rika is summoning me to a window. We're probably about 3 floors up but as soon as I get to the window and stare out of it, I see Tomoyo and Syaoran driving off in a pick-up truck that has rakes and gardening tools in the back, and it reminded me of Touya's old boss's truck, since it was a lawn business.

Chiharu and Rika don't say anything, then suddenly, Chiharu says that she'll take me in her car and we'll follow Tomoyo and Syaoran. So we get into her convertible and drive off into the extremely bright sunset. We drive for a while, but the strange thing is, we can't get going in the right direction to Tomoyo's house. I know where it is and everything, but we just couldn't turn the car around. We just kept heading further and further from it. Which is funny, considering the size of Tomoyo-chan's mansion. How could you miss it?

Soon I'm back at home and I dial my "friend" Tomoyo's phone number. She picks up the phone, and for some reason I can see her and what (to some extent) is going on around her. But she can't see me. I don't say anything for a while, and when I hear her call out to my Syaoran to come play Tomb Raider and I hear/see them smiling, laughing, and obviously having a great time. So I make my voice sound exactly like Daidouji-san's and say, "I hate you, Tomoyo! I hate you, you cruel bitch!" and hang up.

So that's my dream. Wouldn't that be heartbreaking if it really happened? Well, I think I should put more faith in Tomoyo-chan. She knows I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell Syaoran-kun that I love him. So I-. . .

"Sakura-chan!" I was interrupted from my diary by Tomoyo-chan's voice. I snapped the diary shut, stuffed it under my pillow, and grabbed the math book I was supposed to be studying.

"Up here, Tomoyo!" I called down to her. "I'm in my room, still studying. Come on up!"

Tomoyo entered my room. She looked like she was about to faint with surprise. "Goodness! Kinomoto Sakura, you're still studying? Why, that's not like you!" She smiled, and sat down at the foot of my bed and started tracing shapes on my blanket with her finger.

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, I want to ace this final. But I'm ready for a break now. Want go for ice cream, and maybe to the mall?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Honestly, Sakura-chan. I knew this was too good to be true." But she was smiling genuinely. "Sure. I'd like that. But-"

"My treat!" I interrupted. When she started to protest, I continued. "No, Tomoyo-chan. You've paid the last. . .what? Ten times?" I got up from my bed, pulled her up, and we walked downstairs together.

After our shoes were on and we were out the door, we headed off towards our favorite ice cream place. But for some reason, I felt like taking the long way.

"Why this way, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked puzzled.

"Ummm. . . I, uh, well, I guess I just want to enjoy the scenery." I laughed nervously, trying to cover up that I needed to talk to her. Obviously, it wasn't working.

"Alright, Sakura," said Tomoyo in a no-nonsense voice. "What's going on?" Switching to a more gentle tone, she said, "Come on, you can tell me. Is it about Syaoran-kun?"

Just hearing her addressing him so friendly like that gave me the shivers. "Yeah, actually. It sorta is. And it's about you, Chiharu. and Rika too." With that, I proceeded to tell her everything that happened in the dream, adding in the end that I was a little nervous about the prescient dreams coming back.

When I was done, Tomoyo simply stared at me, saying nothing. "Is something wrong?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Heavens, no!" Tomoyo laughed. "It's just that. . ."

"Go on," I prodded.

"Well, I. . . .I had the same dream!" She blurted. "Well, sort of. Except it was Eriol-kun instead of Syaoran. Otherwise, the exact same. But I don't think I called you a bitch."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly very embarrassed. "Uhh, I'm sorry, I guess."

Laughing, she said, "No, I think it was worse than that."

That made me laugh too. Putting my arm around her shoulder, she put hers around mine. "Tomoyo-chan, I think we'll be friends forever, even through our scary and evil dreams. Right?"

"Right!" Tomoyo and I both started laughing. Looking at each other, we both said, "Friends forever!"

"Even if I don't have the courage to tell Syaoran how I feel?" I smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you know I can help you with that. Just give me a few hours notice, and I can whip you up an outfit that not even Syaoran-kun could resist! Oh, and if anything else happens that forces you to bring out your wand again, I'll be standing at the ready with tons of cute costumes, and my camera!"

I giggled. It seemed some things would never change! Tomoyo put her arm through mine, and we headed off into the horizon. The cherry blossoms had already began their graceful dance throughout the air in the warm summer wind. For some reason, it reminded me that no matter what friendship problem you go through, there's always hope. Always.

Fin. Please review, as I'd love to improve this to the best of my abilities. Which really aren't much, without your constructive criticism


End file.
